


Engaged

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3 months later, Engaged, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: They get engaged!





	Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to do this later in the series, but I couldn't wait so I made it three (3) months in the future. Just so you know, all of the other ones had one (1) month in between so they have been dating for about eight (8) months. I know it's not a long time, but still. In the play Alex and Eliza got married after three (3) weeks*, so this is fine.
> 
>  
> 
> *In real life it was like three (3) months.

FlyingBaguette: Hey guys, you know how I love you with all my heart?

HorsesAreAwesome: What did you do?

FlyingBaguette: Nothing! I just want you guys to meet me at Pierre's Milkshakes.

NoSleep4Lion: The place we met?

FlyingBaguette: Yeah.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Damn, they have good milkshakes.

FlyingBaguette: JUST GO

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ

NoSleep4Lion: ohmygod

NoSleep4Lion: iaccept

NoSleep4Lion: sorryididntsayitverballyicanttalkaudiblybecauseyouproposedohmygod

CurlyHairedTurtle: We all heard you try. And oh my God I accept! Also, on a completely unrelated note, is that real amethyst on my ring?

FlyingBaguette: Yup. And Herc has real lapis lazuli and Alex has real gold.

HorsesAreAwesome: How'd you afford that?

FlyingBaguette: I have inherited a grand fortune. Don't question my spendings.

HorsesAreAwesome: I'm knitting us all scarves that say 'Just Engaged' on them!

CurlyHairedTurtle: That would be so cute!

NoSleep4Lion: wecouldwearthemtowork

FlyingBaguette: Also, we need to get our outfits for Thomas' and James' wedding in two months.

CurlyHairedTurtle: Why outfits and not just tuxes?

FlyingBaguette: I'm wearing a ball gown to this and our wedding. Ooh! Maybe the same one! And our engagement party!

HorsesAreAwesome: You'll look so hot.

FlyingBaguette: I nominate Alex for the job of helping with my corset.

NoSleep4Lion: Corset?

FlyingBaguette: One does not simply wear a ball gown without wearing a corset.

FlyingBaguette: Is $3,000 too much for a pastel blue ball gown that I'll wear on the three most important nights of my life?

CurlyHairedTurtle: You bought seperate actual gemstones in each of our rings. I think you have enough.

HorsesAreAwesome: Speaking of, what gem is in yours?

FlyingBaguette: Sapphire. It would go with my gown!

NoSleep4Lion: Sweet. Can you get me a less expensive tux and a gold tie?

FlyingBaguette: Okay, I appreciate that you want to color coordinate with your ring, but your tie has to accentuate your eyes.

FlyingBaguette: You are all getting dark turquoise ties.

HorsesAreAwesome: Than what will go with our rings?

FlyingBaguette: Your undershirt! God!

ƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒƒ

NoSleep4Lion: So I may or may not have tried telling Thomas and James that we're getting married and actually say "Weddings cool, me in one"

CurlyHairedTurtle: lmao

NoSleep4Lion: They got it and they're freaking out.

FlyingBaguette: I wouldn't get it. I'd think that you're asking me if you can be the best man.

NoSleep4Lion: I'm already Thomas' best man.

HorsesAreAwesome: When I told Hugh I said "8 months of prep to engagement" he was so confused.

CurlyHairedTurtle: lmao

FlyingBaguette: Both of your contributions to this conversation have been lmao.

CurlyHairedTurtle: lmao

HorsesAreAwesome: Oh my God.


End file.
